The present invention pertains to wireless communications, and in particular to wireless communication devices and methods for communicating.
Wireless communications are enabling changes of great scope and depth in our society. Remotely accessible computers and data systems are becoming more common allowing an almost unlimited amount of information to be available anywhere, anytime. Wireless data capabilities are also improving the productivity and accessibility of professionals in the field. Laptop and notebook computers equipped with radio frequency modems have enabled the formation of remotely located xe2x80x9cvirtual officesxe2x80x9d. The explosion of wireless communication has been fueled by advances in semiconductor technology and software. These advances have allowed audio and data signals to be transmitted over digital networks.
One problem with current wireless communications is that a user is typically dependent on a single radio interface which communicates over a wireless link that is easily lost when traveling out of range or in a null coverage area, or lost due to congestion. Although other communication networks may be available, the radio interface is not able to make use of these other networks. For example, a device communicating with a network utilizing a code division multiple access (CDMA) link may not be able to transition to another network such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) when the CDMA link becomes unavailable. Although some wireless devices may implement more than one transceiver for communicating with different communication networks, these devices do not readily transition between the transceivers, nor do they exhibit flexibility in assessing the worth of the network. Another problem with current wireless communications is that the network connection is not optimized for the application being used. For example, the same network connection for voice communications may not be suitable for video or data transfer.
Thus, it would be advantageous for wireless devices, including portable and laptop computers, to communicate more effectively and efficiently over the airwaves. It would also be advantageous for wireless devices to transition between communication networks when a network becomes unavailable. It would also be advantageous for wireless devices to select between available connections. It would also be advantageous for wireless devices to optimize communications for the application.